mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nietoperze!/Transkrypt
:Applejack: Jeszcze tylko chwileczkę... :koguta :Applejack: Iii-haa! Ogłaszam, że od dzisiaj zaczynam Jabłkowe Żniwa! Jakie wspaniałe owoce, dojrzałe i soczyste. Doskonałe do zbierania! : w drzewo :muzyka :plaśnięcie :Applejack: Co się dzieje do jasnej stodoły? wzdycha To znowu one! :nietoperzy :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. :dzwonu :Applejack: Uwaga! Ogłaszam alarm dla Farmy Sweet Apple! Potrzebuję wszystkich kopyt i pazurów na pokładzie! :Rarity: Spokojnie, Applejack. :Applejack: Spokojnie?! Jak mogę być spokojna jak mam taki problem?! Owocowe nietoperze zaatakowały farmę Sweet Apple! :Twilight Sparkle: Myślałam, że te nietoperze zazwyczaj żerują w zachodnim sadzie. :Lektor: Nietoperze! :Applejack: Owocowe nietoperze tak, ale to nie są takie zwykłe owocowe nietoperze. To są wampi-nietoperze! Prędzej zakwitnę niż pozwolę im zatopić kły w moim konkursowym jabłku. :Reszta głównej szóstki: pełne podziwu :Spike: Rewelka! :Applejack: To jest nasz eksponat na konkurs produktów rolniczych w Appleloosie. Wiecie ile ciężkiej pracy trzeba włożyć by wyhodować takie okazałe jabłko? :Rarity: Applejack! Jak już ty coś robisz, to rzeczywiście z rozmachem! :Applejack: Te wampi-nietoperze zostawiłyby z niego tylko ogryzek! :Fluttershy: Och, jestem pewna że jeśli damy im do zrozumienia że to jabłko jest dla Ciebie bardzo ważne, zostawią je w spokoju. :Applejack: Taa, pewnie. Proszę, gadaj z nimi. :skrzeczą cicho :Fluttershy: Ach, przepraszam panie skrzeczy głośno wampi-nietoperzu... :plaśnięcie :Fluttershy: Bo, mamy takie pytanie. Czy ewentualnie, moglibyście oszczędzić to duże jabłko i go nie jeść? :plują pestkami :Fluttershy: przestraszona i ucieka :Applejack: No i? Co powiedział? :Fluttershy: Eee... tak. :Applejack: nadzieją Aa? :Fluttershy: Ale... to mogło też znaczyć nie . :Applejack: rezygnacją Och. :Fluttershy: To jest pierwszy owocowy wampi-nietoperz jakiego spotkałam i... no wiesz. Może chwilę potrwać, zanim nauczę się rozumieć ich język. :Applejack: Aha, a w międzyczasie tan szkodnik i jego wampirza banda dobiorą się do mojego bezcennego jabłka. A przy okazji, do wszystkich innych jabłek w sadzie! Te wampi-nietoperze to są po prostu istne potwory! :Fluttershy: Potwory?! Och, nie uważasz że jesteś zbyt surowa? :Applejack: Nie, ani trochę. :Bats :Rarity: Przepraszam, Fluttershy, ale moim zdaniem, Applejack ma jednak lepsze argumenty. Te owocowe wampi-nietoperze są okropne i niepotrzebne. :Applejack: Przepędźmy je stąd jak najszybciej, zanim zniszczą resztę mojego sadu. :Pinkie Pie: rytm piosenki Winter Wrap Up Precz wampiry, precz wampiry! :Fluttershy: Ach, przepraszam ale, ee, gdybyśmy tak zamiast je przepędzać, no, pozwoliły im korzystać z części sadu? :Applejack: rży Czyś ty oszalała, miłośniczko szkodników?! :Fluttershy: One tu osiadły bo szukają pożywienia, ale jeśli wydzielimy dla nich rezerwat będą mogły mieć własne jabłka do jedzenia. Po jakimś czasie, to może się nawet okazać korzystne dla sadu. Owocowe nietoperze nie zjadają gniazd nasiennych, z nasion, które wypluwają, wyrosną kiedyś wspaniałe owocujące jabłonie! :Applejack: Słuchaj Fluttershy. To brzmi bardzo słodko i cacy, ale w czasie kiedy my będziemy budować dla nich ten twój rezerwat przyrody, one będą spokojnie niszczyć moje jabłonki! Nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet jakie skutki miała ich ostania inwazja! Babcia Smith opowiadała mi o tym takie straszne historie, że na samą myśl sierść się jeży na grzbiecie. Babcia mówiła, że owego roku ogromna część sadu została zniszczona. Przez całą zimę kucyki dostawały po jednym jabłku dziennie. :Rainbow Dash: A co z sokiem jabłkowym? Powiedz że mieli chociaż sok. :Applejack: Ani. Jednej. Kropli. :Rainbow Dash:spanikowana Zero soku?! Zero soku?! Musimy przepędzić te potwory i weźmy się za to natychmiast! :Applejack: Gdyby Babcia Smith nie była w tej chwili z Apple Bloom i Big Mac'iem na konkursie rolniczym w Appleloosie, powiedziała by że to jest jedyne rozwiązanie. :Twilight Sparkle: Bardzo mi przykro, Fluttershy, ale myślę że Applejack ma rację. Chciałabym żeby był jakiś inny sposób aby je przekonać żeby nie jadły naszych jabłek. A może jednak jest. :Twilight Sparkle: Mam jedną dobrą i jedną złą wiadomość. dobra to ta, że znalazłam zaklęcie, które sprawi, że nietoperze już nie będą miały ochoty na sok jabłkowy. Ale żeby rzucić na nie to zaklęcie, muszę skupić ich pełną, niepodzielną uwagę. :Fluttershy: wzdycha O nie. :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, musisz posłać swoje Spojrzenie nietoperzom. :Fluttershy: O jejciu, naprawdę nie wiem. :Rainbow Dash: Jaki masz problem? Używałaś Spojrzenia niezliczoną ilość razy! :Fluttershy: Tak, ale to nie jest coś co przychodzi mi z łatwością. Obiecałam sobie, że będę go używać wyłącznie w skrajnych okolicznościach. :Applejack: Te okoliczności są bardzo skrajne jak dla mnie. :Rainbow Dash: Dla mnie też! Pomyślcie o soczku! Proszę, zaklinam na naszą przyjaźń, pomyślcie o soczku! :Fluttershy: Bardzo mi przykro, ale nie podoba mi się pomysł żeby odbierać to co naprawdę czyni z owocowych wampi-nietoperzy owocowe wampi-nietoperze! To bardzo. Nie. W porządku! :Twilight Sparkle: Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy, to nie zostanie ani trochę jabłek dla kucyków mieszkających w Ponyville. Czy to Ci się wydaje w porządku? :Applejack: To jaką decyzję podjęłaś, Fluttershy? Poślesz swoje Spojrzenie nietoperzom czy nie? :Fluttershy: Ach... Aa... No dobrze, zrobię to. :Rarity: To świetnie. Wiedziałam że nie przejdziesz na stronę tych wstrętnych stworów! się z odraza :Fluttershy: One nie są wstrętne. :Rainbow Dash: Stawiam pierwszą kolejkę soku! :Applejack: Wolnego koleżanko! Najpierw trzeba zrobić porządek z wampirami. Nie traćmy czasu! :wydają dźwięki :Rarity: przez maskę :skrzeczy ,plaśnięcie :Rarity:krzyczy :Rainbow Dash: Mam Cię! :Pinkie Pie: chichocze :Rarity: krzyczy :wiru Rainbow Dash :Applejack: Dobra robota, kucyki! Myślę, że mamy je wszystkie. Teraz twoja kolej, poślij im swoje Spojrzenie. :Fluttershy: Och, uch, jesteście pewne, że to konieczne? No dobrze. Tak strasznie, strasznie, strasznie nie chcę Wam tego robić. Mam nadzieję że mi wybaczycie. :syczą :Applejack: Dobrze. Teraz ty wkraczasz, Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: W porządku. :aktywowanej magii :Twilight Sparkle: Możesz już przestać, Fluttershy. :Spike: Udało się? :Applejack: Jest jeden sposób by się przekonać. :wącha jabłko, popiskuje :Rainbow Dash: Ha ha, tak, łał! :Applejack: Mój sad jest uratowany! Iii-haa! :Rainbow Dash: Będziemy pić sok jabłkowy przez caluśką zimę! :Applejack: Bardzo Ci dziękuję za pomoc. To by się nie udało bez Ciebie. :Spike: Ooo, nie ma o czym mówić, Applejack. To dla mnie pestka. Serio! :Applejack: Pozostaje nam tylko posprzątać ogryzki, żebym jutro mogła zacząć zbierać jabłka! :Fluttershy: wącha :Applejack: Początek Jabłkowych Żniw, dzień drugi. :koguta :Applejack: Iii-haa! Pora zebrać te słodkie, soczyste jabłka! uderzenie w drzewo :pląśnięcie :Twilight Sparkle: Zaklęcie nic nie dało! :Applejack: Na robaczywe śliwki, widzę że nie! Uważam, że trzeba podjąć bardziej radykalne kroki! :Rainbow Dash: Popieram Cię, Applejack! Chodźcie, nie traćmy czasu! Musimy znaleźć te wampi-nietoperze! :popiskują :plaśnięcie :Applejack: Chwila, moment... A może to nie wampi-nietoperze wyssały sok z moich jabłek. :Rarity: Ale skoro te paskudy już nie niszczą Twoich owoców... :Twilight Sparkle: To kto? Fluttershy, ty jesteś ekspertem od zwierząt. Czy znasz jakieś inne stworzenia które mogłyby to zrobić? :Fluttershy: Bardzo mi przykro, ale nie. :Twilight Sparkle: W takim razie musimy zbadać tę sprawę. Spróbujmy złapać złodzieja na gorącym uczynku. :Rarity: A zatem, co konkretnie proponujesz? :Twilight Sparkle: Nocny patrol! :Rainbow Dash: głosem Godzina duchów... :nocnych zwierząt :Fluttershy: Może przełożymy to na inny dzień. Nie wiem jak tam Wy dziewczyny, ale ja jestem strasznie głodna... się, przełyka ślinę :Rarity: O, Fluttershy, nie musisz się bać. Nie zapominaj skarbie, że jesteśmy tu wszystkie razem. :Twilight Sparkle: Zgadza się. Żaden kucyk nie wyjdzie z tego sadu, dopóki nie rozwiążemy zagadki. Umowa? :Reszta głównej szóstki: Umowa! :Applejack: Czy każda a Was ma swój sygnał świetlny? Ale pamiętaj, Pinkie Pie, używamy tego wtedy gdy zobaczymy coś podejrzanego. :Pinkie Pie: Tak rozumiem! Coś podejrzanego... :Fluttershy: jabłko :Pinkie Pie: Co ty robisz?! :Applejack: Dobra, teraz musimy się rozdzielić. Każdy patroluje swoją cześć sadu. Ktokolwiek lub cokolwiek niszczy moje jabłka musi być gdzieś w pobliżu. :Fluttershy: Jestem pewna najgorszych przeczuć. Naprawdę czuję ze zdarzy się coś okropnego. To jabłko... Wygląda ... transie tak soczyście... i słodko... się :nietoperza :Pinkie Pie: Co to było?! wzdycha To podejrzane! chichocze Pora dać świetlny sygnał! :Rarity: przestraszona Kto tu jest? Och, no cóż, z pewnością nie ma się co przejmować tą ciemną postacią przelatującą mi nad głową... A może się przejmować! Poszukam Rainbow Dash i powiem jej o tym... :Rainbow Dash: Eeech... kto tu jest?wiatru Odpowiedź mi albo pożałujesz! Dobra, sam tego chciałeś! A masz, przy ciosach ty, ty, ty, ty, ty... strachu ma wróble... Och... :liści :sowy :Twilight Sparkle: przestraszona :wysysania soku :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, co się dzieje? :Pinkie Pie: Podejrzane! :Fluttershy: syczy :Fluttershy: i wysysa sok :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy? Juu-huu! Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: syczy :Rarity: To nie Flutter''shy''... To Flutter''wampir''! :Twilight Sparkle: Musimy ją ściągnąć na ziemię! :Rarity: Och... Fluttershy, skarbie, proszę zejdź na dół, i... przestań się bawić w wampi-nietoperza. :Fluttershy: syczy sok :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! To ja, Rainbow Dash! Przestań się wreszcie zgrywać i dołącz do nas! :Fluttershy: syczy :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy Łoo! Może dajmy jej spokój, niech zejdzie kiedy zechce. :Pinkie Pie: Flutterwampir atakuje! Ratuj się kto może! :kopania w ziemi :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, uspokój się! Widzisz? Ona wróciła na swoją... gałąź. :Pinkie Pie: Bierze nas na przeczekanie! Czeka na właściwy moment żeby nas zjeść! :Applejack: Pinkie Pie, nietoperze nie gryzą kucyków. Nawet wampi-nietoperze. :Pinkie Pie: Ale może wampiry-''kucyki'' jedzą inne kucyki! Ja tam nie będę ryzykować! :młota pneumatycznego :Rarity: Jak do tego doszło? Tego za skarby nie potrafię zrozumieć. :Twilight Sparkle: Myślę że tak naprawdę to nasza wina. :Rainbow Dash: Nasza wina? :Applejack: Dlaczego tak uważasz? :aktywowanej magii, elektroniczne dźwięki :Twilight Sparkle: Patrzcie, to jestem ja, to nietoperze, a to Fluttershy posyłająca Spojrzenie. Zaklęcie powinno zadziałać bezpośrednio na nietoperze, ale z jakiegoś powodu nastąpiło odbicie zaklęcia. Cechy wampi-nietoperzy, włącznie z zamiłowaniem do jabłkowego soku, w niewytłumaczalny sposób przeszły na Fluttershy. Chodźcie! Odwrócimy zaklęcie i wszystko naprawimy! :młota pneumatycznego :Pinkie Pie: No to na co jeszcze czekamy? Ratujmy Fluttershy zanim ten potwór nas pożre! :Rainbow Dash: Pochylić się! :Reszta głównej szóstki: jęknięcia :Pinkie Pie: Nietoperza goń! :Rarity: Gdzie też ona mogła się podziać? :Twilight Sparkle: Och, Fluttershy, gdzie ty jesteś? :Fluttershy: syczy sok :Applejack: Uważajcie! :Reszta głównej szóstki: Łoo! :Rainbow Dash: Jeżeli tak dalej pociągnie, zmarnuje Twoje jabłka z kretesem. :Applejack: To jest najmniejsze zmartwienie. Najważniejsza rzecz to ja odzyskać. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale najpierw musimy ją złapać, żebym mogła odwrócić zaklęcie! :wilków :Twilight Sparkle: szeptem Patrzcie, jest! :Fluttershy: syczy :Applejack: Wymknęła się! :Twilight Sparkle: Och, tak to się nie da. Myślę że jedyny sposób żeby ją złapać, to zwabić Fluttershy jak najbliżej nas. :Applejack: Ale nawet jeśli uda nam się ją zwabić, to jak mamy ją zmusić żeby się nie ruszała, abyś ty zdążyła odwrócić zaklęcie? :Pinkie Pie: Och, gdyby tu była Fluttershy rzuciła by swoje Spojrzenia na Flutterwampira. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha To jest to! :Twilight Sparkle: No dobra, odczarujemy przyjaciółkę. Wszyscy na miejsca! :Rainbow Dash: No to koniec z najpiękniejszym jabłkiem nagrodzonym na wystawie w Appleloosie, ha? :Applejack: zasmucona :spływającego jabłkowego soku :skrzydeł Rainbow Dash :Fluttershy: wącha syczy :Rainbow Dash: szeptem Ona tu leci! :Fluttershy: syczy :aktywowanej magii :Fluttershy: Och... gdzie ja jestem? :Reszta głownej szóstki: wiwatują :Applejack: Całe szczęście że do nas wróciłaś! :Fluttershy: Zaraz... ale co się ze mną działo? :Pinkie Pie: Zamieniłaś się w kucykowego wampira! :Fluttershy: wzdycha I chciałam jeść kucyki?! :Pinkie Pie: Oczywiście że nie! :Fluttershy: Więc nie byłam wampirem? :Pinkie Pie: Tak! :Fluttershy: "Tak" byłam, czy "tak" nie byłam? :Pinkie Pie: Tak, byłaś! :Fluttershy: Ale nie chciałam jeść kucyków? :Pinkie Pie: Tak! :Fluttershy: Chciałam! :Pinkie Pie: Nie! :Fluttershy: Już nic nie rozumiem... :Rarity: Ja też... a byłam tu! :nietoperzy :drewna :Applejack: Fluttershy, przepraszam że od razu nie wzięłam pod uwagę twojej sugestii. :Fluttershy: I nie zapominaj, że teraz będziesz mieć nasiona, z których wyrosną większe i lepsze jabłonie. :Rainbow Dash: Czy to znaczy, to co ja myślę że znaczy? :Applejack: Tak! Więcej soku jabłkowego. :Rainbow Dash: Ju-hu, ha ha, uuu! :Spike: Dobra,napisałem o zaklęciu, o tym jak Fluttershy zamieniła się w wampira no i o rezerwacie... :Applejack: Napisz też o tym jak doszłam do wniosku, że mój opór przed rezerwatem był trochę krótkowzroczny. :Fluttershy: I że nie powinno się ulegać presji innych kucyków i robić czegoś co się uważa za niewłaściwe. Czasem, nawet bliskim przyjaciołom musisz powiedzieć 'nie'. :Applejack: To może uczcijmy nasza świeżo wzmocnioną przyjaźń dojrzałym słodkim, soczystym jabłkiem? :Pinkie Pie: Flutterwampira Cofnąć się! Zamierzam wyssać z niego sok! chichocze :Główna szóstka: się :i napisy końcowe wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Bats! pt:Transcrições/Morcegos Kategoria:Transkrypty 4 sezonu